JSA Returns: All-Star Comics Vol 1 1
| Executive Editor = | CoverArtist1 = Dave Johnson | Editor1_1 = Peter Tomasi | Editor1_2 = Dan Raspler | Writer1_1 = James Robinson | Writer1_2 = David S. Goyer | Penciler1_1 = Michael Lark | Inker1_1 = Wade Von Grawbadger | Inker1_2 = Doug Hazlewood | Colourist1_1 = John Kalisz | Letterer1_1 = Ken Lopez | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = The JSA Returns, Part One: Time's Keeper | Synopsis1 = Recalling his childhood in Ithaca in 1919, Rex Tyler remembers playing in his sandbox by himself. A strange man approached him from behind and handed him an hourglass. He informed young Rex that it represented time and that one day he'd return for it. Snapping out of his daydream to the present of 1945, Rex stands in Bannermain Chemicals haunted by the memory as he now realizes that the man was an older version of himself. Rex was working on the truth serum for the World War II effort when he peered out the window to spot Richard Jensen stealing their research. While Rex quit using Miraclo a while back, he admits to himself that he is an addict for the excitement. He takes the pill to become Hourman and chases Jensen's vehicle as it takes off. The pursuit ends at an abandoned warehouse. Inside Rex finds Doctor Occult with several cult followers performing a ritual to summon a demon. When he attempts to physically interject and break up the ceremony along with members of the All-Star Squadron and Justice Society of America, a fight ensues between them and the cult followers. The JSA is quickly overpowered and Rex's time with the Miraclo expires as he's subdued by several cult members. Coming to his senses, Rex witnesses the end of the ritual which has gone terribly wrong. The Stalker (Elpis) appears and transforms several of the cult members into his disciples. Amongst the confusion, Rex grabs an unconscious Dr. Occult and escapes through a window with the Stalker raising the warehouse to the ground. Later at the JSA Headquarters, the JSA stand around the unconscious Dr. Occult wondering what to do as their next step. Green Lantern reanimates Dr. Occult's body which tells them of Stalker's past. He was a poor man who made a pact with the god D'grth to become a great warrior in exchange for his soul. Infuriated with the deal, he later attempted to defeat Dgrth, the god of War, with physical force. He failed and soon discovered the only way to eliminate 'war' was to eliminate all life. In Washington, D.C., Stalker begins attacking innocent civilians. The JSA respond in kind by knocking down Stalker and temporarily harming him. Stalker summons the seven disciples he created to raise havoc as he heals. He sends them to various spots around the globe to break the JSA. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** and ** ** ** ( ) ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** *** Other Characters: * * Baron Blitzkrieg *Dgrth * * Koth * * * Doctor Togg * Professor Whistler Locations: * ** *** **** ** *** **** **** ***** **** ***** ***** ***** *Geranth Items: * * * * * * * * * | Notes = * Reprinted in Justice Society Returns! and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}